Tied up fun
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Ero décide de se faire un peu de fun en filmant Zoro et Luffy. Luffy x Zoro, uke-Zoro,LEMON.


_Rating _: **M** 8)

_Warning _: **Luffy x Zoro**. Vous : Encore ces deux-là ?! / Moi : Oui, encore eux u.u **LEMON**

_Disclaimer _:Rien des trucs qui suivent ne seront à moi, même un jour… mais Ero si xD Oui, bienvenu dans mon monde u.u

_Résumé _: Ero décide de se faire un peu de fun en filmant Zoro et Luffy…

_Merci à Tsuka pour le coup de main... je ferais quoi san toi xD_

* * *

« À se demander si t'as une once d'intelligence… ! »

Un simple sourire sadique se révéla sur le visage juvénile de sa ravisseuse.

« T'inquiètes, c'est sûrement pas à toi que ça va faire mal… »

Il grogna, subitement énervé par toutes ces cachoteries, et les mains menottées derrière le dos. Oh bien sûr, cette idiote allait se faire pendre… dès qu'il serait libre de ses mouvements. Oh, qu'elle mangerait ça chaud… et ce stupide sourire angélique… si elle croyait encore pouvoir le tromper avec ses airs gentils… comme elle était à côté de la plaque !

Elle lui tapota doucement le nez, avant d'ajouter, « Sois bien sage le temps que je vais chercher ta surprise… Zoro-pin ! » Et elle appuya ses dires d'Un clin d'œil peu fiable, avant de partir en sautillant, gloussant d'une manière déviante. Elle portait bien son nom…

Il soupira. Cette fille était une telle folle… un instant, câline, gloussante et inoffensive, l'autre perverse, déviante et dangereuse. Le tout dans une manière tout au plus jolie… ou arnaqueuse.

.oO0Oo.

« Je t'ai manqué, Zoro-pin ? »

« Sûrement pas… »

Il affichait un air peu commode, en voyant le sac de matériel vidéo de la perverse, et le sac de patate gesticulant qu'elle traînait. Zoro plissa les yeux un instants.

« Luffy ?! »

Le garçon se tourna le plus possible vers lui, et s'exclama, « Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te retourne la question, capitaine… » soupira-t-il. « Oi, Ero ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?! »

Elle gloussa un instant, et ses yeux brillèrent dans la semi-obscurité, avec une lueur perverse, « N'ai pas peur… je jure que ça fait pas mal longtemps… ben, c'est Ace qui a dit ça quand je l'ai présenté à Smoker… »

Les deux jeunes hommes froncèrent les sourcils dans un geste presque synchronisé.

« Vous pigez toujours pas ? » Son sourire était angélique. Il ne fallait vraiment pas y faire confiance…

Zoro déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire.

Ero libéra Luffy, avec un petit sourire bienheureux pas fiable, et le poussa vers Zoro, en disant, joyeusement, presque innocemment, « Tu sais ce que t'as à faire ? »

« Euh… na… »

Elle sembla soudainement rencontrer un mur. Découragée, elle sorti néanmoins sa caméra et commença à filmer de bon cœur. Elle lui passa un instant sa caméra, que Luffy prit sans se poser de questions.

Elle se plaça derrière Zoro, qui grimaça quant à la froideur dégagée par la perverse. Elle posa une main encore plus froide sur le collet de son tee-shirt, et posa son menton sur son épaule, et…

_Scraaaatch._

Le vêtement blanc tomba misérablement sur le sol. Zoro ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, complètement atterré par le geste que venait de poser Ero. Il savait à quoi elle pensait… puis, elle se releva, et reprit sa caméra, avant de pousser Luffy vers l'homme aux cheveux verts qui n'était vraiment pas rassuré…

« Allez, les gars… »

Luffy semblait encore moins rassuré que Zoro. Il regardait alternativement Ero, puis Zoro, sans savoir quoi faire, visiblement.

Luffy s'avança un peu nerveusement, encouragée par une Ero qui bavait librement sur son tee-shirt. _Encourageant…_

« Ben vas-y, continue, Luffy-pon ! » l'encouragea-t-elle à nouveau.

« De quoi ? »

Elle échappa un long soupir exaspéré. Elle plaça une main sur l'une de ses hanches, tout en gardant la caméra parfaitement droite. « À ton avis, p'tit crétin ?! »

Luffy cligna quelques fois des yeux, avant d'ajouter, « Bup. »

Ero sembla surprise. Elle abaissa un peu sa caméra, et demanda, incrédule, « Bup ? »

Zoro s'amusa à la voir perdue, une chose bien rare. Mais, il échappa bien malgré lui-même, « Bup, c'est quand son cerveau arrive pas à gérer une information, Ero. »

Toujours pas visiblement convaincue, Ero replaça sa caméra en place, avant de se re-concentrer. « Luffy-pon ? »

Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction, et regarda l'air tout à fait gentil et encourageant de la perverse, qui lui murmura un petit, « Allez. »

« Bup. »

Soudain, elle lui envoya une de ses baskets en plein la tronche, enragée. « MAIS TU VAS LE NIQUER, OUI OU NAN ?! » Peu après, elle se reprit, et retrouva son air candide et gentil. C'est peu après que Luffy s'exclama, « Ah ! C'est ça que tu veux ! »

« Non, sans blagues, t'as capté, crétin ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement découragée par l'intelligence du capitaine des Mugiwara. Zoro déglutit à nouveau. Oh, il ne la sentait pas, celle-là…

« Okay. »

Aussitôt, le nez d'Ero capta un signal de son cerveau, déclenchant l'arrivée de sang à son nez, et, par le même fait, de taches rouges sur son tee-shirt. Zoro la trouvait encore plus effrayante comme ça…

Luffy s'approcha encore un peu plus, et plus Luffy s'approchait, plus le débit de production de sang par le nez de la perverse semblait augmenter. Il s'arrêta subitement quand Luffy demanda, « Comment ? »

« Mais tu le fais exprès, ou quoi ?! » s'enragea-t-elle subitement.

Elle s'approcha encore une fois, et poussa Luffy encore plus près de Zoro. Zoro suait à grosse gouttes de l'appréhension.

Reprenant son air innocent, Ero ajouta, « Maintenant, il faut que tu manges la sucette sans la bouger. »

Luffy sembla s'exciter à cette idée, il sourit largement, avant d'ajouter, « J' peux la croquer ? »

Ero soupira encore une fois d'exaspération, avant de dire « Vaut mieux pas. » alors que Zoro s'écriait, « NON ! »

Ero perdit subitement patience, et poussa Luffy à califourchon sur Zoro, avant de dire, « Bon, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. »

Luffy lui jeta un regard mal assuré, avant d'acquiescer. Il ne voulait pas se reprendre une basket aussi fort en pleine bouille…

« Bon, Luffy-pon… » commença Ero, d'une rassurante. « Embrasse Zoro. »

Zoro déglutit une nouvelle fois. Luffy n'allait quand même pas obéir ?!

Comme ce n'était pas du tout son jour de chance, le brun abaissa doucement la tête, les lèvres subtilement gonflées, pour les poser sur les siennes. Il essaya aussitôt de se défaire de ces lèvres tellement douces… mais rien à faire. Luffy avait placé une main derrière sa tête, le retenant en place. Impossible d'échapper à Luffy.

Il suça sa lèvre inférieure, gagnant un faible grognement. Ero tournait tranquillement autour d'eux, pour bien tout capter de la scène. Luffy mordilla ensuite la même lèvre, et Zoro ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son capitaine devait s'y attendre, et il fit pénétrer sa langue de velours dans la bouche du sabreur, qui recula, mais, encore une fois, il y avait la main, et Luffy s'avança en gigotant, causant une friction à un certain endroit bien sensible de l'anatomie masculine.

Ero ne restait bien sûr pas indifférente ! Son tee-shirt originellement bleu avait prit une teinte rouge et elle semblait complètement absorbée par la vue des deux beaux mâles qui se tripotaient sous ses yeux. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas penser en même temps, la caméra était toujours aussi droite.

Se surprenant lui-même, bien que ses poumons crient pour de l'air, Zoro ne voulait pas se défaire de Luffy… il commençait même à répondre à ce baiser. Il sentait un mince filet de salive aux commissures de ses lèvres mais… qu'en avait-il à faire ? Luffy se rapprocha encore une fois, créant encore une fois une bonne friction plus bas, bien qu'il se doute que ce soit pas pure inadvertance… il y répondit néanmoins par un soupir.

Que Luffy ne manqua pas d'entendre, et de recommencer. Zoro sentait que cette torture devenait _vraiment _agréable, et _vraiment _confinant à un certain endroit…

Luffy finit par reculer son visage, haletant. Zoro n'en menait pas plus large; les yeux mi-clos, les joues complètement rouge, et le souffle court. Oubliant Ero qui filmait, il releva la tête pour essayer de retrouver les lèvres de Luffy, bien qu'il soit encore à bout de souffle. Luffy prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa encore une fois. _On dirait deux assoiffés… _pensa Ero.

Encore une fois, le besoin d'air les obligea à se séparer et Luffy se laissa tomber contre Zoro, le temps de retrouver son souffle.

Voyant l'inaction, Ero s'essuya le nez, et se dirigea vers le capitaine, et lui arracha sa chemise, en faisant sauter les boutons. Lorsque Luffy lui donna un regard venimeux, et lui rendit un sourire angélique, en jetant le vêtement plus loin.

« Vous continuez ? » demanda-t-elle, avide d'en voir plus (_qui ne le serait pas ?_).

« Je devrais faire quoi ? » demanda le capitaine, d'une voix rauque.

Ero eut un sourire, avant de dire, franchement, « Tu fais la même chose… mais à d'autres endroits. »

Luffy ne semblait pas encore savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il pencha la tête d'un côté, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Ero soupira faiblement.

« Dans le cou, sur le torse, un peu partout… et là, tu peux y mettre les dents… » expliqua-t-elle, incroyablement clame.

Luffy hocha la tête, et se pencha dans le cou du sabreur, qui pencha la tête du côté opposé, sans vraiment sa voir pourquoi. Luffy lécha doucement la veine devenue un peu plus saillante, sur tout la longueur, avant de redescendre vers le creux du cou, et de mordiller. Zoro gémit fortement en sentant les dents de Luffy frotter contre sa peau, et en le sentant sucer… la sensation avait beau être à peu près douloureuse, c'était diablement bon…

Luffy descendit doucement, prenant ensuite un mamelon durci dans sa bouche, pour sucer dessus, un peu comme il l'avait fait dans son cou. Mais en plus fort. Mais Luffy se lassa vite de cette partie-là du corps de son second, et descendit encore un peu plus, laissant çà et là un suçon ou une petite morsure…

Puis, finalement, le brun se retrouva finalement à genoux devant l'homme aux cheveux verts. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, l'air un peu moins sûr de lui que l'instant d'avant. Ero échappa un couinement de fangirl, un genre de « nyan » aigu et écrasé.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le visage de son second, qui avait les yeux fermés d'appréhension. Les pommettes rouges, et les yeux fermés durement… ah, Zoro ne savait comment il avait l'air mignon, comme ça… lui qui était habituellement si effrayant... ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à penser ?

De sa propre initiative, il baissa les pantalons de son second, en l'aidant à se soulever légèrement, pour faciliter la tâche (_l'auteure se rend compte que Zoro-uke la fait baver encore plus que Zoro-seme…_).

Rapidement, pantalons comme boxeurs qui s'étaient précédemment trouvés sur Zoro se retrouvèrent sur le plancher, à jaser avec la poussière.

Luffy ne put retenir un sourire quant au membre bien dressé de Zoro. Il n'aurait jamais vraiment cru se trouver dans une telle position, mais rendu là… il n'y avait pas vraiment de retour en arrière… non ?

Il approcha son visage de la _chose_, mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il releva les yeux, espérant trouver de l'aide en son second, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés d'appréhension encore une fois, et qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Il se tourna donc vers Ero, qui attendait visiblement la suite avec impatience. Pour ne pas gâcher le moment, elle se contenta de singer les mots, « Vas-y avec la langue… fais comme tu penses, merde ! MAIS TU CROQUES PAS !! »

Haussant les épaules, le brun se retourna, puis agrippa doucement le membre entre ses mains pour une meilleure prise, ce qui eut pour effet de déjà faire gémir Zoro. Ça commençait bien… il posa sa langue sur le bout, pour la faire courir tout le long, une fois, puis deux fois, avant de remonter pour mordiller le bout – Zoro avait presque crié lorsqu'il l'avait fait.

Le capitaine ouvrit donc grand la bouche, et y mit le membre de son second… qui ne manqua pas de lâcher un petit cri quant au choc thermique. Luffy avança puis recula la tête, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient lascif, faisant gémir et soupir Zoro.

Zoro avait vraiment besoin de s'agripper à quelque chose… n'importe quoi… ses jointures craquaient tellement il essayait de serrer les mains, et tous ses doigts étaient engourdis… merde ! Même ses orteils se braquaient… Luffy avait beau avoir l'air stupide, il savait vraiment comment s'y prendre…

« L…Luffy… »

Il sursauta. Le nom lui était venu tout seul dans la bouche, et était parti ainsi, de la même manière. Ses doigts cherchaient encore désespérément à s'agripper à n'importe quoi… les cheveux de son capitaine étaient particulièrement tentants… même ses expirations étaient chevrotantes, il ne durerait plus longtemps… _Merde…_ songea-t-il simplement.

Et un instant plus tard, il se perdit…

« Luffy… je… » Il avait tenté de le prévenir, mais, trop tard…

Luffy recula vivement, s'étouffant avec le liquide blanc. Zoro se sentait vraiment mal. Il était encore plus rouge que l'instant d'avant.

Ero se fendait bien sûr la poire, sa caméra toujours bien droite. Mais, pour ne pas gâcher sa vidéo, elle se fendait la poire en silence. Parfois, elle échappait un sifflement, mais elle faisait d'admirables efforts pour ne pas se faire regarder croche par les deux jeunes hommes…

Luffy finit par retrouver son souffle, et s'essuya les coins de la bouche. « Désolé… » souffla Zoro, piteux.

« C'est pas grave… » le rassura Luffy, sincère.

À nouveau, il se tourna vers Ero, qui filmait à nouveau avec tout son sérieux.

« Bah, vous continuez pas ? » demanda-t-elle, décontenancée.

Luffy soupira, « Je te signale que c'est toi l'experte… »

Ero se frotta l'arrière de la tête en faisant une grimace d'excuse, pour finalement expliquer sommairement, « Ben… les doigts, là… »

Les deux lui donnèrent un regard perdu. Perdant patience, la perverse dit bien franchement, « Fous-lui tes putains de doigts dans la gueule puis dans l'anus, crétin ! »

Le cœur de Zoro manqua un battement. Luffy n'allait pas encore écouter cette idiote ?! Il espérait que non… et ça devait se voir, car Ero ajouta, tassant sa caméra, une main sur une hanche, « S'il fait pas ça, tu vas avoir un mal de chien, Zoro-pin. »

Luffy ajouta presque trois secondes après, « Bon, okay… »

Zoro protesta aussitôt, « Luffy, quand même… pourquoi tu devrais… »

Le brun le fit taire aussitôt en le tirant vers lui, puis en l'embrassant tout aussi goulument que la première fois. Zoro ne manqua pas de répondre…

Et Luffy profita bien sûr de la confusion momentanée pour mettre Zoro sur le dos, sur le sol froid. Le sabreur frissonna au contact glacé… et de cette autre confusion, le brun lui enfonça trois doigts dans la bouche, sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre une seule protestation.

Ero échappa d'autres couinements, encore plus rapidement qu'un fax ou une imprimante. Pour sûr qu'elle ne tarderait pas à faire un « kawai » ou un autre petit cri strident…

Abandonnant, Zoro se mit finalement à sucer les doigts de son capitaine, non sans rougir durant la procédure… Luffy sembla rougir en le voyant faire ça de sa propre volonté mais… c'était commencé, pourquoi ne pas finir ?

Enroulant sa langue sur chaque doigt, suçant bien fort… Zoro tentait par bien des moyens de rendre la pareille pour le karaoké incroyable que lui avait fait Luffy… et il était heureux que ça semble fonctionner…

Soudainement, Luffy retira ses doigts et se plaqua par-dessus lui, plaçant une main près de son _entrée_.

« Oh yeah, ils se doigtent ! » gloussa distraitement Ero, un filet de bave sur le menton. Mais la pauvre perverse éternua subitement, faisant une trace de sang sur le sol. Retrouvant rapidement sa posture, elle continua à filmer, en se frottant le nez distraitement, sans remarquer le sang qui se retrouvait sue le dos de sa main.

Le besoin d'agripper quelque chose revint dès que Luffy passa l'anneau de chair. C'était une autre sorte de douleur… à un nouveau niveau, également… répondant par un gémissement endolori, le sabreur tenta de s'y soustraire, mais, encore une fois, il n'y avait nulle part où courir et se cacher…

Lorsque Luffy ajouta un autre doigt, Zoro essaya d'autant plus de s'y sauver, mais, c'était bien en vain. « L… Luffy… gnh... a-arrête… » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra un instant ne pas être la sienne. Une voix faible et suppliante…

Luffy se tourna vers Ero, l'inquiétude bien présente dans ses yeux onyx. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à Zoro… et si ça lui faisait mal, il allait arrêter tout de suite… Ero eut un sourire bienveillant, trouvant sûrement tout cela bien mignon.

« Ça ne fait pas mal longtemps… et puis tu dois pas savoir comment t'y prendre… » dit-elle doucement. Ensuite, elle mima un geste avec deux de ses doigts, un peu comme une vis qui tourne, « Essaie de faire ça. »

Luffy ne semblait toujours pas convaincu… « Aww, Luffy-pon, tu crois que voir Zoro souffrir c'est mignon ? »

Luffy eut un soupir tremblant, et essaya ce qu'Ero lui avait dit de faire, assez timidement. Il courba légèrement ses doigts, tout en les enfonçant un peu plus profond, et il n'obtint qu'un sifflement plaintif.

« Refais-le plusieurs fois… » conseilla la perverse, en se ressuyant le nez, qui, décidément, refusait de s'arrêter de saigner comme un barrage qui avait cédé. Elle renifla, encore une tentative désespérée de ne pas montrer son intérêt.

Luffy recommença, encore timidement, plusieurs fois, n'obtenant que des plaintes de douleurs qui le faisaient tiquer et le faisait se sentir coupable. Il essaya encore quelques fois, et finalement, Zoro eut un profond gémissement beaucoup plus de volupté que de douleur, avec un long frisson qui venait de loin. Luffy en frissonna à son tour.

Il avait encore besoin de s'agripper à quelque chose… merde ! Ça devenait _très_ chiant… mais qu'est-ce que ça commençait à faire du bien ! Contre quoique ce soit que Luffy avait touché, en quelque part, ça faisait tout un effet. Il tenta de s'empaler un peu plus, juste pour ressentir ça une nouvelle fois, juste une fois… au moins.

Luffy eut un air surpris. Il n'avait même pas espéré un effet, mais… Ero savait bel et bien deux ou trois trucs. Mais bon, à la voir baver et saigner du nez comme ça, avec cet air hagard, ça ne paraissait _vraiment_ pas.

Luffy retira ses doigts, obtenant un gémissement frustré de la part de Zoro, qui ouvrit un œil pour le voir s'étendre par-dessus lui, avec un sourire, et un _ziiiip _bien senti. Zoro allait encore protester, mais Luffy le fit taire en l'embrassant encore une fois. Et c'était un autre moment avec lequel il attira l'attention de Zoro autre part. (_l'auteure s'énerve vu que rendu à ce bout-là elle a plus d'idée…_)

Ero grinça un petit « kya », alors que Zoro gémissait une nouvelle fois de douleur. Mais Luffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'ajuster, et commença immédiatement à bouger de coups de bassin lascifs. Zoro grognait et frissonnait, les joues rouges, et il essayait à nouveau de s'accrocher à quelque chose, toujours en vain. Luffy sourit et avança l'une de ses mains pour la mettre dans celles de Zoro qui s'y agrippèrent maladroitement à cause des menottes.

Les yeux durement fermés, les joues complètement rougies, Zoro sentait le membre de Luffy frotter délicieusement contre le point où les doigts de Luffy effleuraient seulement… il ne pourrait plus contenir ses gémissements bien plus longtemps…

Luffy effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, et Zoro tenta de les attraper avec les siennes, dans un moment complètement perdu dans le temps. Sa main serra plus fort celle de Luffy. Il sentait que ça venait. Il ne pourrait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps… une ligne de salive tombait d'une des commissures de sa bouche à force d'embrasser, mais sinon il…

_BAM_.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent, et se retournèrent, pour voir qu'Ero n'en pouvait plus, et était tombée, une marre de sang au niveau du nez, et une autre de bave au niveau de la bouche. Elle produisait un son _off_, un peu comme une télé éteinte.

Zoro soupira. Et Luffy rigola de voir qu'Ero ne changeait pas.

« On continue ? » demanda Luffy, en pressant son front sur celui de Zoro, souriant.

« Tu l'as dit… » répondit Zoro, avec un sourire sûr de lui.

---_owari_—


End file.
